


Radiance

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fateswaps AU, First meeting between Noctis and Ignis, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Gentiana is Noctis' Messenger, Ignis as retainer and advisor to Lunafreya, King Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, King of Light and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, M/M, Oracle Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oracle and Crown Prince of Lucis Noctis Lucis Caelum, Platonic Noctis & Lunafreya is the greatest gift FFXV has ever given, drabble request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: An AU that features Oracle of Futurity Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis and Ignis Scientia, Royal Retainer and “Blind Seer” to the Princess and King of Light Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. Fate Swap. Loosely follows canon. How IgNoct would’ve been under these circumstances had Ignis grown up in Tenebrae as Luna’s best friend. Not genderbending the characters, the roles have been masculine and feminine respectably in the lore until the roles were reversed in the current generation. Sorry if you get confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @letshareapapou was kind enough to write this fic with me <3 Twice. First time, I don’t know what happened but the original draft got deleted when it was close to the end. I’m pleased to tell you that this is better than the original.

##  [Hurt/Comfort Prompt Meme](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/154223805248/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts)

You can check this out, too, if you want. Just pics of my dumb drafts I wouldn’t post in my fics: [https://mobile.twitter.com/loveiscosmicsin/status/827227422009364480](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fmobile.twitter.com%2Floveiscosmicsin%2Fstatus%2F827227422009364480&t=MTllZDU2OWJkY2EzNGI3NWQzMmY3MmU2MmRjNjg3YjRkYTRlNzUzMCw3VGlCRnFyRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhG9NY3-twcS3bAVVlQQGBw&p=https%3A%2F%2Floveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157217079438%2Fradiance-done-5-youre-burning-up&m=1)

-

5\. "You're burning up." - IgNoct for [nightprincenoctis](http://nightprincenoctis.tumblr.com/)

-

“It’s been some while. Do you remember the last time you saw Prince Noctis?”

Luna glanced away from the scenic view of the window to address the traveling companion sitting across from her. “It’s been twelve years.” When her companion didn’t react to the given answer, she added, “Though he had stayed in Tenebrae for only two weeks, we’ve remained in contact after that time.”

“This will be our first time going into the Crown City.” Ignis inclined his head, registering information he already was aware of. “He’ll expect to see a fine young lady.”

The lady in question let out an astonished gasp. “Ignis! Have I not achieved outstanding ovation for my maidenhood? Am I not the paragon in both etiquette and citizenship surpassing all expectations?”

“Ah, yes,” Ignis stroked at his chin, unaffected by Luna’s protests. “How could I forget the polls unanimously declaring you a winner in all fields…” He fixed the young woman with what Luna defined as a cheeky remark, “All from publications that target adolescent girls and mature women, I may add.”

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. Ignis’ attack was uninvited and she mentally chastised herself for falling in a trap. “And just what is it that you’re implying? What do you know that I don’t?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for all that.”

“Oh you!” Luna kicked at Ignis’ shoe in a huff.

Ignis chuckled, “Fine display of refined behavior, indeed, Lady Lunafreya.”

The anointed King of Light and Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and Royal Retainer to the Crown Ignis Scientia were well on their way to Lucis. The King’s elder brother, Ravus, was able to secure safe passage via train. He had his qualms about letting his sister go off alone, but couldn’t compromise a peaceful visit with armed guards so he allowed her retainer to accompany her. For additional insurance for the lord commander’s conscience, he had asked for the two travelers to don on the ceremonial robes so they could blend in with the crowd of pilgrims arriving to the Citadel. There was an ongoing festival and many from all parts of Eos came to receive the Oracle’s blessing as well as experience Lucis’ hospitality. The conditions were fair and they agreed to return once they concluded their mission. After all, Tenebrae achieved some autonomy because of the King of Light’s emergence and contesting on her people’s behalf. 

Ignis was two years Luna’s junior, and had been in service to House Fleuret ever since he was a young boy. His brilliance and stoicism provided a contrast to the passionate and often, rebellious princess. They were polar opposites yet while Luna wasn’t as demure as she appeared before others, Ignis had a mischievous side to him, they developed an unbreakable bond.

Not only was Ignis her retainer, he was also her childhood friend. Ignis was expected to serve the future Queen of Tenebrae and was nearly removed from service when he lost his vision twelve years ago, the very day Niflheim set their beloved homeland ablaze. The Empire and remnants of the Tenebraen government didn’t hesitate with what to do with the vulnerable chamberlain-to-be. At that moment and before the new regime, the princess and future King of Light-to-be vetoed the forced resignation and asked Ignis to remain at her side until the day he died. Ignis accepted and he overcame his disability, his devotion rang louder than the hindrances along the way. He rose as advisor to the crown princess.

Luna breathed out softly and leaned back, glancing out the window, lips pursed as she drummed her fingers on the table.

“A gil for your thoughts?”

“What if… What if he’s disappointed?” She spoke in a whisper. It was a question she desperately wanted the answer to but at the same time, shield her ears to avoid it. It had been years, they were children then, expectations low and the cherished moments seemed to stretch out for eternity. The world seemed as open as the sylleblossom field that they had played in. But that was no longer, Noctis had grown into an amazing Oracle, renowned and bright as the stars in the night sky and Luna was… simply exhibited about as Niflheim’s priceless centerpiece and lauded as a celebrity in the tabloids.

“Luna.” She blinked back to Ignis, his gloved hand extended to hers, eyes set forward though there was nothing he could see in them. She gave a small smile and placed her own hand over his. He leaned in and kiss her knuckles gently. “You are a beautiful and extraordinary young woman. You need to give yourself more credit. Pay no heed about what the Oracle might think.” Ignis sighed, squeezing her fingers. “Remember that you must also be wary. Boys grow up into—”

“Men?” Luna interjected.

“Beasts with a ravenous hunger at even the sliver of exposed flesh. Oracle or not, the prince is still a man.”

Luna laughed softly. Her advisor never had the pleasure of meeting Noctis. He didn’t hold a favorable opinion of men who Luna showed the slightest interest over. Had Ignis succumbed to this ravenous hunger since he was also a man? Never once had she witnessed such crude behavior.

“I find your distaste of Noctis silly, Ignis. He’s been nothing but kind to me. He’s a very good friend.” She laughed outright at Ignis’ sneer, “Besides you, of course.”

“As it should be,” he said haughtily as he released Luna. “I’ve been at your side for nearly my whole life. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly.”

The princess smiled to herself. Ignis was rarely so outright rude but when it came to the Oracle he was always a bit adversarial, at least when it was just the two of them. Luna sensed a bit of jealousy, but overall concern at how she would be received.

She knew he only wanted what was best for her, and that thought was comforting as Lucis came into view.

-

“My word, that was an experience we’ve endured.” The Crown Advisor panted as he and his lady boarded the elevator. Normally, he could walk around without his walking cane with ease, but as it was his first time in Insomnia, he had to rely on it. The princess filed no complaints about the pace nor did she walk ahead of him, simply stood at his side. “Next time, perhaps we should consult a map. That errand left us chasing after our own tails.”

“But didn’t it feel nice to help?” Luna chided gently as the doors closed with a whoosh, and the floor under them shifted upward. “Those chocochicks were devastatingly precious especially the one that mistook your hair as a nest.” She made no attempt to conceal her jovial laughter, much to the advisor’s chagrin.

“Yes…” Ignis swore that he could smell the unpleasant musk of the foul fowl that had catapulted itself at him. It took a handler several minutes to dislodge the chick’s claws without ripping out his hair. That quest was a story he rather not take home to Tenebrae and he would appreciate it that Luna did the same. Unfortunately, knowing the good lady like the back of his hand, she most likely wouldn’t let the ordeal go unheard. “Altruism is all well and good, but Lucians are a peculiar lot. You could only go so far on the kindness of strangers.”

“It was fortunate that we were able to help those people. The petting zoo attraction would’ve been short of animals to exhibit. The children would’ve been devastated.”

Ignis hummed at this. Luna, a woman of class and virtue, had always offered a hand. No task was never beneath her and as her advisor, it warmed his heart to witness generosity even if it led to unexpected adventures. The lord commander’s concerns were unfounded, the two companions’ identities went unrecognized and thus, it made their explorations unrestained. He had a hunch that getting out of the city would be uneventful as it was getting in unless those chocobo wranglers or other venders found themselves in assistance, Luna could never say no. It would be a hassle if reporters caught wind of Lady Lunafreya’s whereabouts and her business in the Citadel.

It was fortunate that his dear friend didn’t insist on taking one of the birds home, he would’ve enabled her and poor Umbra and Pryna would have had competed for Luna’s divided attention.

“At the price of missing the Oracle’s speech.” He turned to the young woman, the endpoint of his cane scraping the carpet beneath them. “By the by, how are you faring, Luna?”

“I’m… all right,” Luna answered though the lack of cheer in her voice was disconcerting. “We missed the speech. They’re bound to replay it as the festival goes on, but we’ll finally be able to meet with him soon.”

The two friends were silent after that. The music, banter, and sound effects from the festivities were distant the longer they rode on the elevator. All Ignis could detect is his companion shift from one foot to another, her clothes rustling, restless.

“You seem a little on edge.” Ignis observed. There was little that slipped past the advisor’s intuition.

“Not at all,” Luna denied as the rustling grew louder and her voice quaked. “It’s unbelievable the people could wear these garbs during a sweltering summer’s day here. You insisted that I keep my hood up at all times.”

Ignis still wasn’t convinced. His lady would never bring up meager excuses, not when she had something to hide. “I haven’t felt you this tense since we stumbled in that cave full of tonberries.”

“You fell into that nightmare, Ignis, and I rescued you.” The royal scion sniped, sounding crossed.

“Oh. Yes. I was attracted to the glint of their blades and I assumed that they were interested in a culinary match.” Ignis laughed to himself. Light was the only thing his eyes could detect and in his curiosity, he made contact with daemons. He and Luna made quick work of them and retreated when the horde arrived.

“I can’t believe I’m finally going to see Noctis, Ignis.” Had Ignis continued musing over a fond memory, Luna’s words wouldn’t have broke his thoughts. “This notebook we exchanged… means the world to me.”

“What brought this up…?”

“I thought over what you said. About you being there for the good, the bad, and the ugly. Does it seem silly that I haven’t done the same for Noctis? I mean, Umbra and Pryna have more physical contact with him than I do.” She paused, her throat constricted the rest of her words, “Maybe I’ve been insincere or dishonest to him… Or has he been withholding something from me?”

“Luna,” Ignis stopped her, holding out his hand. “Hand me the notebook, if you will.”

The advisor ran his fingers over the hardcover, tracing the smooth designs embellished on it. He never been privy to what the King of Light and the Oracle wrote in it and even if he was, it was never his place to ask about the contents. When Luna wrote to Noctis that she would be embarking a trip to see him in Insomnia, the cur had the audacity to write “Got it” in response. Luna’s heartfelt words, paragraphs she had requested Ignis to listen as she read them aloud and two words were all Prince Noctis wrote. She found it amusing, but the advisor didn’t take kindly to it.

“I’m confiscating this.”

“I do not under—”

Ignis waved the book lightly. “It’s in the past. Your future’s ahead.” He motioned above them before pocketing the book in his vest. It weighed heavy for such a slim memento.

Luna’s eyes were on him, he could sense her soft stare. Surely, she wasn’t plotting to overpower him to retrieve the book back, was she? “Why, Ignis, are you telling me I can’t learn anything from a book?” She teased further with a jest, “That would be refreshing hearing that from you for once.”

“Rereading pages from the same chapter won’t get you to the next.” He said softly, feeling an ache in his chest at the words. “This simply isn’t an exam you could cram for like you have in the past, Highness.”

It wasn’t jealousy, not exactly, but there was a vise over his ribs. Noctis was the Oracle, this fact couldn’t be denied, but under that authority, he was still just a man. What if he didn’t live up to Luna’s impressive commendations whenever she spoke of him? Ignis wouldn’t allow her to be hurt, never again. The fires of Tenebrae had been nothing, he would take out Ifrit himself if it would procure Luna’s happiness.

Everyone knew of the legend, a woman, blood of the Oracle from the Nox Fleuret nobility and a man, the King of Light, born into the Lucis Caelum dynasty, were chosen by the divine to safeguard the natural balance of the world. Together, the Oracle and King were to vanquish the Starscourge, it was their calling to fulfill, it had always been a woman who was the Oracle and a man who was the King. But then a phenomena occurred, the roles switched when Lunafreya and Noctis were born. History witnessed the first woman accept her calling as the King of Light while a man ascended to deliver holy testaments as the Oracle of mankind. Ignis was uncertain of what trials Luna had endured or what the future would hold for her. If Ravus’ training sessions were any indicator, then Luna would encounter conflict and grand battles. Ignis wouldn’t falter nor would he fear for Luna’s side was his place until the very end. But now wasn’t the time for fighting.

Today was an important day. Luna had longed to see Noctis and the desire went beyond a shared sense of duty.

The elevator came to a full stop, a bell jingled and the doors parted with a sharp whish. Ignis stepped first and Luna’s heels clicked after him before she touched his arm. A melodious and airy voice greeted them.

“It is heartening to see the King of the Stone once more. A sentiment that I do not enjoy alone.”

“Gentiana.” Luna was elated, her hand on Ignis’ arm trembled slightly as though uncertain of how to react to the welcome. “It’s wonderful to see you again. Blessed be.” She dipped low for a bow.

“Gentiana?” Ignis asked, tilting his head to how the King performed that bow, practically a bounce in her step.

“Gentiana’s a Messenger,” Luna informed the advisor. “A spirit faithful to the Oracle. She had accompanied King Regis and Prince Noctis to Tenebrae.”

“You are the blind seer,” Gentiana spoke out. “The stars have aligned for our fortuitous meeting, my prayers answered. Blessed be.”

“I wouldn’t call myself a seer…” Ignis was skeptical about this fabled guardian and how she held knowledge of him. Predictions of the political affairs held no water for what concerned his lady the most. “Blessed be, Messenger.” He returned the greeting with a bow.

“I apologize, the Oracle couldn’t be here to greet you formally. He has many duties to tend to after the ceremony. I stand here in his stead until he able to break free from them.”

Luna’s fingers anxiously tightened on Ignis. “Oh, of course! Today is very important. I wouldn’t expect anything less from Noctis.” She agreed, however, Ignis was seething inside.

How far they had traveled? How long had Luna waited for this moment? Did she mean that little, to be shoved aside this way? The Oracle was given a two-week’s notice of their arrival and he couldn’t prepare accordingly. Ignis squeezed a fist and did well to conceal it at his side. Unbelievable.

“Shall we retire to lounge? I have arranged tea and… coffee can also prepared if the drink is not to the seer’s liking.” Ignis flushed, he’d never been one for tea, piqued at having been outed so easy. He wondered how much the Messenger knew of him.

Luna giggled, “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

“This way then, my King.” Gentiana voice was soft and bell-like, echoing sweetly down the long hall.

Ignis couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed as he followed Luna’s gentle motions and words, the heat dying out of him like ice on a flame, her joy was almost palpable.

“How have the years treated you, Gentiana?” Luna initiated a conversation after the Messenger dispensed the beverages and tea cakes. “You look as lovely as ever.”

The Messenger hummed thoughtfully. “As of now, trying times are at a standstill, O King, but the Oracle has yet to reach his full potential. For the first time in many cycles, my liege may live a long and joyous life. I am very content witnessing his growth.”

Luna sniffled and behind a wobbly words, “I’m so happy to hear that, for you and Noctis.”

“Sweet girl, may I sing my praises that you have bloomed into a brilliant flower after all these years? You were but a bud facing towards the sun. I am enraptured by your presence today, a kingly aura like petals glistening and flourishing after the rain.”

Ignis nearly choked on a pastry, feeling like he was in the middle of some very heated flirting. Luna wasn’t faring much better, she was probably just as red.

“Oh-ah-um, thank you!” She said quickly, voice high and flustered. Ignis decided he liked the Messenger after that.

The royal retainer rose from his seat and the act didn’t go unnoticed by Luna.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to visit the loo,” Ignis retrieved his cane before directing a question to Gentiana. “Where may I find it?”

“The bathrooms are two doors down the hall on your right. You will pass the water fountain on the left, then the men’s room is on the right.”

“Thank you.”

“Maybe I should go with you…” Luna suggested.

Ignis shook his head. “You shouldn’t concern yourself. The directions were clear and concise.”

“All right…”

The advisor smiled. “I’ll return shortly.”

After Ignis’ visit to the toilet, he took his time exploring his surroundings. He was never one for staying in one place for long and though Luna would never accuse him of this, Ignis felt that he was encroaching on an intimate reunion. Luna never had close friends who were women, a cloistered lifestyle enforced by the Empire no doubt had a hand in the King’s interactions. She had earned this.

The advisor followed the rhythmic orchestra of water crashing into a pool from the fountain. He went close enough to feel the drops spray his face before backing away. Stretching out a hand, he felt the walls, stopping at coiled metal mounted on it. There was an intricate appeal that Ignis appreciated in the ornate swirls and twirls. He realized that it was a frame. As to what, Ignis sought the answer as he continued investigating.

Layers of paint cleverly collected on the canvas left a distinctive style in each brushstroke. It was an oil painting, but of what Ignis cannot distinguish. Even as he caressed the image, detect the techniques used, and find no flaw to distract him from his inquiry, the mystery remains such. Then he discovered a blemish, definitely not something the artist had intended. It felt like a scorch mark, a hole left in the painting. Almost small enough to go unnoticed, but someone deliberately made an effort to conceal it by plastering more paint on it.

“Who could’ve done such a thing?” He asked himself.

“Are you lost?”

Ignis dropped his hand immediately. He didn’t anticipate that there was an audience or a bystander. He would’ve heard the intruder’s footsteps approach. How careless he was for pondering over a mere painting. But then again, the advisor was the intruder, a permitted guest who was simply immersed into details.

Being caught in his zealous affection for the arts wasn’t what made Ignis’ heart stop. It was the voice of the speaker. Many times had Ignis observed Luna falling upon every word articulated from the public broadcasts, nearly dropping whatever she was doing at the time to listen and deliver her own prayers. There was no denying that those three words belonged to Oracle and Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Ignis blinked on instinct at the voice, it was low and intimate, passing at him gently like the summer breeze. He closed his eyes and breathed out, it was more beautiful next to his ear than through a radio or a television, the static running it thin. In person it sounded light and airy, curling around him gently and encompassing him in an embrace before teasingly fleeting from reach.

Ignis hated himself for wanting to hear more of it. He let his hand trace over the edge of the painting before dropping it slowly. “Not lost in that sense. I was merely enjoying the piece. The artist showed great care in crafting it.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Though someone left a mark on it. Most curious.” He continued as he stroked at his chin, puzzled. “It couldn’t been of the artist’s doing.”

“The Oracle did it,” the other man replied. “Maybe he thought could make a statement shortly after its completion. If someone didn’t come to put the fire out, that painting would be more than a little singed.” With mock exasperation, he passed over his own woven speculations. “He had his attendant cover it up pretty good or so he thought. Well, I won’t be the bearer of bad news that someone spotted it.”

Ignis wasn’t certain what scheme the man was cooking up or why he was referring to himself as a third party, but he’d play along for now. Contrary to his words, Noctis didn’t sound upset at all about the incident. What compelled him to commit vandalism? “A pity that he held a unfavorable viewpoint. It’s a marvelous painting.”

“You think so? Well, that’s the Oracle you’re touching.”

“My word! You can’t be serious!”

“Dead serious. Closest you’ve come to touching the real deal. The nose’s way off though.”

The Prince Oracle’s laugh was playful, Ignis felt his ears heat. Of course, the palace was where the Oracle resided, most of the paintings were probably of him. Ignis felt like a fool. To be caught stroking a depiction of the Good Lord, Shiva preserve him for his folly.

“Guess he’s pretty marvelous, huh?” The Crown Prince hummed, his voice a bit closer than where he last stood. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell if you don’t reveal that mark to anyone.”

Ignis turned to him, readily expecting a gasp at his unsightly scars, a normal response from new acquaintances. Instead a hand slid over his face. Astonished, Ignis turned away from the touch, his own hand flew up to seize the offending appendage, fingers curling tight around a wrist. Does this man not have no gauge of personal space?

“Sorry, that was rude,” Noctis apologized. “Should’ve told you I was going to touch them.”

“You should’ve asked instead.” Ignis growled, feeling out of his element before being entrenched in a cold wave. He was touching the Oracle, one of the most paramount figures of Eos. His office, body, and vestments were considered holy. He was also a prince, Ignis was a mere servant. He quickly released the wrist.

“My sincere apologies, I shouldn’t have done that.” Ignis said lowly and shakily reached up to adjust his glasses in attempt to free himself of his worn nerves, his body tense at the invasion. He expected the Prince Oracle would have his head for this and report to Lady Lunafreya to administer the appropriate punishment. His fate was sealed.

To his surprise he heard a snort. “Done what? Defend yourself? You got fast reflexes.” The last words sounded like he was praising Ignis.

“I’ve had time to adjust.” Ignis replied coolly.

The Oracle chuckled. “I suppose you have… Can we try this again?” The voice questioned, it was barely above a whisper and wounded tightly. Ignis sighed in disbelief, but nodded mutely. Consent was given. This time, the hands caressed his cheekbones and paused. “Can I remove your glasses?”

“Do what you wish.” He said pointedly. He should be bowing to the Oracle’s whim, but the last few minutes left him with him tense. Ignis never liked being touched there. He still had nightmares of the healers trying to preserve his life. The tonics they used left him in perpetual agony. Fingers teased over the rims and they were oh, so gently pulled away.

Ignis swallowed at the feeling of his last barrier being removed. Soft pads edged over the cut on his right brow then fluttered towards the worse of the damage: his left eye. Ignis flinched and the movement halted. There was a warm breath on his face.

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Ignis wanted to scoff and say something scathing in return but he couldn’t. He felt himself lean into the touch. Just why was he letting the Oracle have his way?

“There you are, Ignis!” Luna called out as she scurried towards the men, another set of heels followed at a more languid pace. “Gentiana and I were worried and—” The woman gasped. “Noctis, it’s you!”

“Your lordship is right welcome back to Palace Caelum.” The Messenger’s gratuitous greetings reverberated the room. “You humble us with your presence.”

And just like that the spell that the Oracle held over the advisor broke as the former lowered his hands.

“Thanks, Gentiana,” Noctis said. “Glad to be home in one piece. Sorry, I took so long, Luna.”

“No, that’s all right. I knew you were busy and… You must be exhausted.”

“Not exhausted to see you.” Noctis replied as metals clinked together. “I trust Gentiana kept you company while I was away.”

“Yes, she’s been a gracious host.” Luna paused before realizing her place. “Oh! Ignis, this is Noctis. Noctis, Ignis is my most cherished friend and advisor.”

Ignis bore in mind that Luna was watching and gave the Oracle a respectable bow. “It is an honor to meet your acquaintance, Your Highness.”

“And I liked it better when you were pretending to not know who I was.” Prince Noctis joked as he tapped the advisor’s shoulder with his fist.

“Ig-Ignis!” Luna gasped.

Ignis straightened his back, meeting the confident voice with a tilt of his head. “And who’s to say that you weren’t doing the exact thing?”

“Noctis!” Luna scolded. “How could you not introduce yourselves? That’s so rude!”

“Sorry Luna, Specs and I were just teasing.” Noctis laughed.

Ignis mouthed the new nickname to himself with a scowl.

Luna must have saw because her voice came out playful instead of trying. “Of course, boys will be boys after all.” Ignis felt his hair raise at the words.

“Oh yeah, speaking of Specs, here.” Prince Noctis voice was warm as he reached slowly and curled his fingers around Ignis’ forearm. Ignis felt something light placed in his palm. He blinked and made a low sound of embarrassment before placing the glasses back on his nose. “I’d put them back on for you but I feel like I’d get a fist to my face if I tried.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully, “Capital idea.”

Luna made an annoyed sound. “You two, really.”

There was a sound of bells, clothes rustling over skin before a voice spoke.  
“It is growing late. Shall I show Lady Lunafreya and the lord seer to their rooms for the evening so you may recuperate?”

“Mmm, I’d like to do something else tonight.”

Ignis blinked, for once out of the loop as the conversation turned.

“That would be ill-advised, my liege,” the Messenger gravely implored.

“Noctis, you’ve had such a long day…” Luna said softly.

Noctis sighed, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Luna, you’ve traveled a long way and waited so long. I think I should start as soon as possible to grant your request.”

Ignis stood quietly. Request? His stomach churned. He moved, gesturing for Luna. A familiar hand curled in his and squeezed firmly. He stared in her direction.

“I was unaware you requested something of the Oracle… Are you all right?” He wanted his words to be light but his voice came out a bit strained. Was she afflicted with the Starscourge? How had he missed Luna’s illness? Had it been long? Was she in pain?

“Oh… Oh! Ignis, no!” A forehead was placed against his. “I’m okay!”

The advisor felt the tension he planned to unleash dissipate. He sagged against her. “Thank the Six.” He breathed.

“You honestly jump to such horrible conclusions, Ignis.”

“It’s my sworn duty.” He said dryly, feeling his charge chuckle. The corners of his lips twitched upwards.

“Your sworn _nature_.” Luna pulled away, squeezing his hands. “The request… was about you.”

Ignis froze. “About me?”

“Luna told me you lost your sight a long time ago,” the Prince Oracle explained. “She asked if she could bring you here for healing.”

Something broke inside Ignis. It clicked as to why Luna was so adamant pleading Ravus to allow Ignis to accompany her. The lord commander probably had a handmaiden in mind given that it was considered improper for people of the opposite sex to be alone together, no matter what the nature of their relationship was. Ignis always had followed the orders given to him. Perhaps Ravus had shared the same sentiments of male and female relationships and rather not leave his sister alone with the Oracle. While Luna made this entire about meeting a distant pen pal, she had been thinking about Ignis the entire time.

“Lady Lunafreya,” the advisor swallowed a lump lodged in his throats as he lowered his head. He suddenly felt like the wounded little boy with bandages draped over his face, begging not to be sent away from the court long ago. “Am I in the way?”

“What? No, of course not. How could you ask me that?”

Then there was the girl, just two years older than he, who stood in his defense, declaring that she would claim full responsibility for the boy though she was asserted that he was his own person first. She had nothing left, the jewels of her crown forcibly removed and no standing to demand anything of her oppressors. To demand the servitude of a mere chamberlain was a reckless and foolish gesture.  

“Because I…”

The retainer was a sniveling boy then, fearful of the unknown variables of the future if he was removed from Luna’s side. Ignis owed his life to her. It didn’t take long after the accident for him to realize that he was a burden. The rebellious princess had fled the Fenestala Manor many times and Ravus publicly humiliated her before the imperial captors. When Ignis was ordered to apply salves to the welts and angry scores on her back, the girl didn’t cry once. Ignis decided he had to be better in order to serve Luna, as her equal, in fulfilling her destiny and seeing their homeland liberated. Together, they had the will and they were far from powerless.

Luna brought Ignis into her embrace, swaying slightly as she rested her chin on his shoulder. The advisor returned the motion almost mechanically. “Ignis, you have been my pillar of strength. We were apart when Tenebrae burned, but when the flames were extinguished, a greater menace became our reality. You stood by me, let me lay my burdens on your back, but never gave me any in return. For every complaint and worry I had, you listened without fail.” Luna pulled back to take him my the shoulders. “There’s no else I would rather have by my side.”

“Luna, that’s hardly true—” Ignis argued.

“Remember the goblins?” Luna interjected.

“As you would let me forget even if I tried.” Ignis winced. Reminiscing about the past was almost an guarantee that it would lead to who saved who first and why. The advisor and the princess had plenty adventures when they were younger. Most of those exploits having to do with encountering monsters. Never a dull moment at the Tenebraen princess’s side. They encountered more creatures than a princess and advisor should.  

“I may had joked that I saved you, but I chose to go in that cave.” Luna’s voice turned a bit whimsical, “I’d stumbled upon an old wives’ tale about a beautiful creature who could recreate any sound in this world. Said creature could be found in that cave.”

“You wanted to hear your mother’s voice again.” Ignis said gently, remembering.

“Yes, it was reckless—”

“You were a child.”

“Yes, but I knew the cave was no place for children. You tried to stop me but I insisted, and you… You came with me. You held my hand, shielded me from the goblins, spoke to me softly as I wept and we came out of there alive. You saved me. I was wrong and put us at risk, but you always came to my rescue.”

“I only wanted you to be happy.”

“I know, and that’s why I asked this of Noctis. I know you’re not sad or alone, but with this you could be so much more. You guided me through that darkness. Now let me do the same for you.”

“It’s like what I told Luna,” the Oracle interrupted, his tone serious. “I can heal you but it has to be on your own terms. Nobody’s forcing you to choose.”

“Y-yes…” Luna stammered. “Please don’t see this as an order. If you refuse, then I won’t stop you. I only wish to help as your friend…”

“There’s no need to explain yourself, Luna. I know you have good intentions.” Ignis smiled before turning to Noctis. “Can it be done? Could you heal my sight?” He shook his head. “The healers said nothing could be done for me and it’s been many years…”

“I knew the moment I touched your face that it can be done.”

“You knew immediately? That’s impressive.”

“Well, I’ve had a very good teacher. Gentiana knows her stuff for sure.”   Noctis laughed off the compliment, sounding a bit embarrassed by it. “Still got a long way to go.”

“I am merely a guide, my dear Oracle, nothing more. What you have done, it was but with your own hands.” She replied, sounding proud and aloof all at once.

Prince Noctis made a sound. “Gen, you’re too modest.”  

“A trait I fear I’ve imbued in you.” She countered easily.

“Anyway,” The Oracle sidelined, “If you need time to decide, Gentiana can take you to your rooms and—”

“I’ll do it.” Ignis’ voice was strong, he licked his lips, “I would… very much like to see again.”

It was a will yet foreign to his ears. To reclaim a sense should be what anyone would desire, but to Ignis, he had lived in darkness for the past twelve years and adapted to it. The loss gradually became something that didn’t weigh on his mind aside from the opportunities locked from him. It would be a new perspective even though he didn’t know what it meant just yet.

“Sweet.” Prince Noctis replied, “I’ll take you my room, then.”

“What...?”

“I mean, it’s comfortable, has a casual ambience, and we’ll have our privacy.” The Crown Prince postulated slyly. “What’s not to like?”

“Plenty! For starters, our… relationship hasn’t progressed beyond acquaintances.” Ignis retorted hotly. He wasn’t aware whether this was a case of conflicting cultures or Prince Noctis was proposing something. Normally, one doesn’t invite someone to their room upon first introductions. Given all the buzz of admirers, Ignis was positive that the Prince Oracle was indeed a handsome man, but…

“Then let’s get to know each other better,” Prince Noctis laughed. “Just joking. It might take a while to reverse what’s been done to you and there’s no telling what’ll happen if we’re separated for too long.”

“Prince Noctis, are you certain you wish to do this?” Gentiana asked. “You have never performed a miracle that took longer than a few hours.”  

“And I’ve healed thirty people in that time. Broke my own record.”

“Then I’ll see that you are not to be disturbed.” Gentiana conceded with a sigh.

“Thank you, Noctis…” Luna’s voice sounded as it was submerged in water. “But if it’s too much…”

“It’s not,” he assured her. “No favor’s too much when it’s from a friend. Maybe Specs and I can become friends after this.”

Silence followed and Ignis sensed their gazes fall on him. “I… Yes…” He mentally kicked himself for sounding insincere.

“Well, I leave Ignis in your hands, Lord Oracle.” Luna exalted in an optimistic tone.

Noctis groaned, “Please don’t call me that…”

“Good night, Ignis,” Luna’s hand found Ignis’ and squeezed it. “I… I hope everything works out all right.”

“Rest easy,” Ignis patted her hand. “You’ll see a new man come morning.”

At that, the group parted ways. Gentiana was to show Luna the guest room and retire for the night while Ignis was escorted to the Prince Oracle’s personal quarters. The advisor found it strange how Prince Noctis insisted on healing him instead of meeting Luna’s expectations of nightly conversations at a cozy cafe until morning came. What special interest did he have to gain from this? It had to go beyond the request of a friend.

“There’s another reason why I wanted to take you here,” Prince Noctis began as he helped Ignis to a chair.

“Why’s that?” Ignis inquired. He felt around for a table before removing his tinted spectacles.

“I want the first thing you see be Insomnia’s skyline. My room’s got the best view of the lights, sunrise to dusk. The Citadel’s got a life to it, activity, there’s noise, but it’s relaxing. I can stand over there by the balcony and if I distance myself long enough, sometimes I’ll forget that I’m the Oracle and Crown Prince.”

Ignis blinked, it shouldn’t be so strange for a person to speak about his homeland especially if it’s a place he’s fond of, but to hear the Oracle rave about it enthusiastically felt uncharacteristic to the way the media portrayed him. Prince Noctis seemed like a normal person who genuinely loved his home.

“I spared you the possibility of running into more paintings of myself. I can share the gorgeous sights with you.”

“There are more paintings of your likeness…?”

“Yeah… Like a timeline. People think that sending paintings of me are the greatest gifts they could bestow and my old man keeps on accepting them. It’s not flattering, just annoying.” Prince Noctis groaned. “No paintings here though.”

“I see…” Ignis nodded pensively, mildly absorbing the facts and thinking back to the mark on the painting.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“What do you look like?”

The two men froze and Ignis felt the informal atmosphere that Noctis projected was instantly vacuumed into regions unknown. They had spoke at the same time, syllables clashed and then realizing that their questions strayed off to different tangents, fell silent. Ignis made a massive error, he had forgotten his place. Simply because he didn’t possess knowledge of other people’s faces didn’t mean he had to ask the Prince Oracle of his. Word would reach Luna’s ears that her advisor wasn’t mindful of his courtesies, his reputation and career ruined, he single-handedly besmirched House Fleuret’s good name.

“My apologies, Your Highness. I—” Ignis stammered.

“Noct.”

“What?”

“Noct. It’s just the two of us here.” The Oracle said, quietly. “Can you say my name?”

Ignis swallowed. “Noct…” It felt foreign on his tongue. It wasn’t just the name, it was a nickname.

“Ignis,” Noctis sounded appeased. “Want something to drink?”

“Water would be lovely, thank you,” Ignis felt as though he was being asphyxiated, reminding himself that it was common courtesy to address someone by their preference. But a hoarse “Your Highness” managed to slip out. He needed that water, Merciful Shiva.

“Noct.” Noctis reminded from the other end of the room. He returned with a chilled bottle of water and Ignis downed a gulp. “So… You want to know what I look like?”

“N-no, nothing like that…” Ignis was in a barren desert and all the water in the oasis cannot rid him of his dry throat. “How would you describe yourself?” Just what about the Prince Oracle caused damsels’ hearts to race and devout followers’ tones to change? Why would he desecrate a self-portrait?

“Wanna touch my face and tell me how you’d put it? I can’t be held responsible if you get nightmares.”

“Well, I hardly think I’ll have nightmares. I don’t scare easily.” Ignis replied with an upward a curl of his lips, hearing Noctis move closer. A light, but pleasant citrus musk wafted, it must’ve been the man’s cologne.

“Only giving you a fair warning.” The Oracle replied lightly, a tease in his voice. “Here.” Fingers pulled at his gloves before they paused. “Uh, do you mind?” Noctis asked, a bit embarrassed.

Ignis had forgotten he had been wearing them. He almost never removed the gloves so the barrier was easy to brush off and placed in the back burner of his mind.

“No, I don’t.”

Softly, Noctis peeled them off, holding Ignis’ hands in his before carefully raising them.

Ignis followed the movement and reached out. The first contact was like ice. He must have made a face because Noctis’ voice was low, suddenly intimidated but he made no effort to pull away.

“Sorry, I run cold these days.” Noctis apologized as Ignis traced the delicate cheekbones. Hair brushed against his inquisitive knuckles. So young and dare Ignis note to himself, handsome. “I think… it’s because healing takes so much out of me. Someone told me it’s like laying on the grass on a midsummer’s day when they receive my healing.”

Ignis paused on Noctis’ chin, daring not to laid his fingertips on his lips. He found himself drawn to this man, wanting to hear more. “What does it feel like to you?” He questioned, curiosity winning out. “What sensation do you feel in return?”

Noctis’ answer was somber. “Like I’m caught in a never-ending blizzard.” His jaw clenched slightly.

“I’m sorry.” The response was lame but it was all Ignis could think to say.

Cold hands clasped his, Noctis had removed his own gloves, and the two men were forehead to forehead. The familiar caress had the advisor breathing lightly.

“Don’t be, I feel like I’m starting to warm up to you…” Elegant hands cradled Ignis’ face. “I’m ready. Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Blessed stars… Kings of Lucis… Oracles of Yore…” Noctis projected his essence into the calling, voice detached and weightless in a request, “Please guide me.”

Behind atrophied and ruined eyes, Ignis detected two rings of gold light, nimbi around gray clouds, hovering over his face. The Prince Oracle’s hands carried a wonderful low-pitched hum. When the former moved them, the volume changed, like bells tolling in the distance, sending pleasurable sensations to the latter’s scalp and entire body. Ignis felt himself enveloped in warmth and understood what Noctis meant about the feeling. Above him, Noctis was muttering sacred passages, but nothing that the advisor could make out, a dead language in a hushed tone. Ignis’ eyelids fluttered, the amiable presence was soothing, warmth permeated his chest, and he nuzzled against the Oracle’s forehead.

A warm breeze, much like the emergence of Tenebrae’s summer solstice, captivated Ignis. This presence lulled him and lowered his defenses, allowing Ignis to bask in this heat he couldn’t see…

“You can talk,” Noctis ceased his indecipherable prayers, addressing Ignis normally. “It’s kinda weird if we stay quiet the entire time.” He chuckled. “Or you can sleep. Last guy I healed snored if you can believe it.”

Ignis blinked at the comment, slow to reach back into himself to gather a response. Words seemed few and far in-between but Noctis sounded like he wanted  something other than silence, so Ignis obliged.

“What would you like to discuss?” He questioned softly, honestly not sure his level of skill was on par with the Oracle, Luna would call him foolish, but outside customs and rules, Ignis knew little, and Noctis hardly seemed the type for either, if Ignis was being brutally honest.

There was a low humming, from Noctis this time, contemplative of the proposed question. “How about… you?” He said like it had been the obvious choice all along, Ignis flushed and felt Noctis forehead move against his own.

“Me? I’m hardly a topic of interest in conversations.” Ignis said lowly. He felt a heat pool in his stomach, continuing up to his chest, to his neck and stopping at his eyes as Noctis shuttered and breathed out, pushing the energy to a low simmer under his skin.

“Don’t sell yourself short. Luna thinks very highly of you. I’d just want to hear it from your mouth.”

Ignis snorted. “I’m not going to wax poetry about myself.”

Noctis chuckled, “There are other things I’d like to hear come from your mouth.”  
Ignis’ lips suddenly felt hotter than anything as he pursed them.

“Are you this brazen with everyone?” He whispered, horribly unnerved at how easy it would be to touch lips to Noctis’.

“Only with cute guys who wander in and feel up paintings.” The Oracle teased.

“C-cute?” Ignis repeated. “I wasn’t feeling up your painting, I was simply—” No, correcting that he was admiring the artwork wouldn’t have made a difference either way. He wasn’t certain if the Prince Oracle was either refreshing or downright frustrating. “If you’re curious, I suppose I’ll tell you.” He paused for a moment before speaking, “I hail from a hamlet in Tenebrae. Being that I was the only son, my parents wished a better future for me than to become a carpenter. My uncle used his connections within the royal castle to enroll me in a special program. I was considered gifted at a young age and given an important task to serve Lady Lunafreya. I was to be chamberlain of the household. Then…” He swallowed, his tone low, “Lunafreya allowed me to pursue a higher education despite my disability. Her encouragement led me to where I am today.”

“Made top of your class with honors and Luna still fights off nobles who are interested in you.” Noctis stated. “But what do you do for fun? Got any hobbies?”

Ignis wanted to turn away but he couldn’t. His wide eyes stared to nothing, but an awfully inquisitive shadow.

“Come on, Ignis, tell me.” Noctis said quietly, voice turning intimate.

Ignis let out a breath. What did he have to lose at the admission? “I had… at one point envisioned myself as a chef. It was silly given my upbringing but the idea appealed to me. Maybe it was one of my childhood aspirations at one point. Mind you, it was easier to concoct meals that weren’t too complicated in preparation.” The advisor chuckled darkly, “But as chamberlain and retainer, I couldn’t be lax in duty so I memorized recipes no matter how difficult they were. I was told that my dishes are quite delectable.”

“I really want to kiss you.”

Ignis jumped, head slamming into Noctis’. The Oracle’s hands came up and clasped his shoulders loosely.

“Sorry, sorry, a bit too much.” Ignis relaxed and sat back down. “You’re just too perfect… Can I ask you something crazy?”

“I don’t think I want to kiss you right now, to be perfectly honest.” Ignis said bluntly.

Noctis laughed, “I know, I was being a bit much, but that wasn’t it. Will you let me taste something you cook after this?”

Ignis blinked. “I… hadn’t thought of the first thing to do after I’m healed, but yes… If you think you’ll enjoy something mediocre. What would you like me to make?”

“I like pastries.” Noctis said, sounding a bit shy, his hand swept over Ignis’ brow.

“A sweet tooth. Who would’ve have known? Given your forwardness, spicy food might be something of your preference.”

“Well, spicy food is a close second.” Noctis cleared his throat. “No, last time I was in Tenebrae, I had these amazing desserts, but I forgot what they’re called.”

“Hmm… Tenebrae is renowned for many things, not limited to its cuisine. You want me to recreate these pastries for you?”

“If you can. I mean, you’re from there so I thought maybe…”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ignis promised. He once baked cookies and cakes for Luna in the past, simple but edible things that the princess cooed over their sizes. That was before her taste buds for sweets had changed and Ignis ceased baking accordingly. “What are your hobbies, Noct?”

“Fishing. When I can. There’s not much open land in Lucis, you know. Ravus taught me.” Noctis sighed. “There was this lake and my dad wheeled me over and we sat on the pier all day.” Noctis smiled, his voice fond, “He was probably bored because I wasn’t at good at it. But instead of making me release the small fish, he let me take them home as pets.” He paused, quietly adding, “I’d like to go back to that lake someday.”

Something wet hit Ignis’ face.

“Sorry. Yeesh, this is embarrassing.” Noctis’ voice was light but it wobbled at the end. Ignis reached up the face, trailing his hand up the Crown Prince’s cheek.

“It’s all right to miss something.” Ignis said, gently.

“It’s just a fishing spot.” The other man argued weakly.

“It was where you and your father found peace for a time.”

“It was nice,” Noctis confided, “When I was chosen to be the Oracle, it was hard. But when I saw that look of relief on someone’s face after I performed a ritual, it was worth it, you know? But I can’t help everyone. Things just went out of my control. We’re taught, the end… it’s peaceful. The Six welcome you with open arms and you’re happy… I don’t believe it and I don’t think I ever will.” Noctis whispered, like it was a shocking secret, for an Oracle, Ignis supposed it was. “But… for the people that I couldn’t save, I want to believe it.”

That sort of belief, Ignis thought, is what made Noctis a great Oracle, a belief for someone else’s happiness even when your own was waning.

Silence settled between the two men for what almost felt like an eternity. “This is coming along great,” Noctis assured. “I can almost taste those pastries.”

“Is that all you’re looking forward to?”

“I told you, I can’t wait for you to see Insomnia. Maybe I’ll give you and Luna the grand tour while I still have you. Anything you want to see, you’ll get.”

“Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Will I be able to look at my face?”

“Yup,” Noctis sounded perplexed by the question. “I mean, you should.”

Ignis shook his head. The Prince Oracle misunderstood so he asked a different question, the young man talked so much about recovering the advisor’s sight but nothing else. “My scars… would remain after this, won’t they?” A forced laugh pushed past his lips. “I’m told that they’re a frightening sight to behold.”

“What? Really?” Ignis was surprised Noctis’ voice held only shock.

Ignis’ lips twisted bitterly. “They must’ve disturbed you considerably when you approached me.”

“Touch.” Noctis said.

“Pardon?”

“My first reaction was to touch them. They’re very attractive…” His voice got quiet. “Is that morbid? You just… You’re so attractive. I can’t imagine how you looked before but I don’t really want to. The scars, they’re part of you and proof that you’re alive. Especially the one on your lip…” Noctis’ voice droned off with a sigh.

Ignis has never quite gotten that reaction, it was usually pity or sympathy though not often expressed in words, it was in their tone that soured the conversations. It got a bit exhausting to feel people’s stares, his glasses could only cover so much after all.

“They make you look… I dunno, striking? Powerful?” Noctis hummed, “It’s hard to describe. Your eyes are a beautiful green, a bit pale but boy, do they shine.”

“Ah yes, a milky film over green, lovely.” Ignis sneered, he’d been a told of that as well, it made him a bit queasy the first time it had be described to him.

“Whoever told you about your looks must have been jealous, Specs. You’re a vision.”

Ignis woke up lying on something soft, no longer sitting upright like he was in the chair. A bed. He didn’t recall ever falling asleep nor walking to a bed. Did it mean that the healing was complete? He dared to open his eyes, exhaustion fought at his lids and instead of seeing endless darkness, he saw dawn broke.

Soft rays of light peeked over skyscrapers and the sky was blushed with an array of radiant colors, colors that had served no purpose to Ignis for he had forgotten, save for gold and black. Daylight would soon bathe the streets of the Prince Oracle’s homeland. What seemed like absolute darkness was of the past and it permeated deep to his core. Noctis was right, Insomnia was breathtaking.

As he let the moment sink in and cherished the first sight in twelve years, fire embraced the space between his shoulder blades. Ignis rolled over.

A man’s raven locks were messily sprawled out over a pillow and delicately framed his svelte face. His black button-down shirt and white trousers were chaotically wrinkled by a poor sleeping position. Serenity and incandescence was about this man, no longer a silhouette but just the man in peaceful slumber. Ignis’ breath hitched in his throat and couldn’t help but be enraptured. He was stunning, possessing an almost otherworldly beauty. Ignis found himself questioning if this man was the savior who reclaimed his sight, that with his infernal mannerisms yet retain an air of modesty. This was Noctis.

But trepidation made the advisor’s heart uneasy. He sat up. Noctis’ complexion was flushed, splotchy and his slender brow was knitted in discomfort. Ignis’ hand pushed past the damp hair and rested on Noctis’ forehead. The advisor placed the other hand on his own. Noctis was running a fever.

“Feels good…” Noctis groaned, his eyelids fluttered, revealing stellar blue eyes as smoldering and subtle as open flames. “Morning, how you feeling?” His voice was groggy and slurred as he leaned in the advisor’s hand.

Ignis dropped his hand but swept at the Prince Oracle’s hair. “You’re burning up.” He murmured. “You said healing makes you cold.”

“Told you,” Noctis said through a sheepish grin as he closed his eyes. “Something about you… Burns me up.”


End file.
